Sept '06  short stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: Some short storied about Cats. Here are the rest of the short stories written for Sept '06 for SMMFC in livejournal. Rated T just in case.. can't think of any reason it is not lower, but I'm cautious. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. A restless night

Title: A restless night  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (insomnia)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM/Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative._

A restless night

Luna tried to curl into as small a ball as possible on the bottom of Usagi's bed. Just as soon as she was settled, she felt a foot brush over her back and then it started to push her off the bed. She uncurled and slipped up to the upper corner. She hoped she would be safe there. So far, anywhere she had tried to settle on the bed Usagi had rolled into that spot, or had kicked her feet there. She hoped the corner would be safe, since Usagi was hugging her pillow.

Just as she felt herself starting to drift, she was shoved off the bed. Luckily she was awake enough to land on her feet. Standing stiff legged on the floor, Luna glared at the sleeping girl.

_'Maybe I should find a cushion to sleep on.'_

Stalking across the room, she found a small cushion next to the table. Using her front claws, she kneaded it, trying to make it more comfortable. After a minute, she curled up and settled with her front paws falling off the side. Two minutes later, she shifted positions in an attempt to get comfortable. It didn't work. Her tail and back haunches were now falling off. She tried once more, but this time it was her head that was sliding down the side of the cushion.

_'I give up! I sleep on the floor.'_ She spotted the clock as she crossed the room. It was four o'clock in the morning. _'I've been trying to get to sleep for four hours!'_ Usagi had stayed up late, supposedly doing homework. At ten o'clock, Luna had tried to settle down, but couldn't sleep with the light. Then, at midnight, Usagi fell asleep over her papers, and had left the light on. Luna woke her up, made her get into bed, and turned out the light.

Stretching out on the floor, Luna felt the cold seep into her bones. Then she twitched from head to tail. It was like a rolling muscle spasm. Closing her bleary eyes, she hoped the sleep she desperately wanted would come soon, but it was not to be. Every time she was about a sleep, Usagi would roll, or she would have to move. At five o'clock she was ready to give up. Then she heard it. The sound of the pillow hitting the floor. Peering next to the bed, she could make out the shape of Usagi's pillow lounging in a fairly safe spot. Usagi didn't step there when she got out of bed.

Standing up slowly, her muscles shaking with the need for sleep, she crossed the room to the pillow. Carefully, she pulled herself on to it, and let herself sink into its warmth and softness. Laying her head down, she closed her eyes once again, and sleep finally came. She only vaguely heard Usagi's alarm, and then the inevitable rush out the door. Then the blessed silence fell as sleep sucked her back under.


	2. Appearances aren't always right

Title: Appearances aren't always right  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (distracted)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative._

Appearances aren't always right

A/N: In Sailor Stars Manga Takeuchi-sensei reveals that Artemis and Luna are from another planet called Mau.

Luna sat in the senshi's meeting room at the Crown swinging her legs back and forth, tapping her heels against the chair's legs. It was peaceful here while the girls were at school. Glancing around the room she made sure that everything was restocked. While she was checking the candy level, she caught sight of her reflection. _'A little girl. That is what I look like. That is what everybody sees.'_

She had been careful not to transform into her human shape until after she had convinced the senshi that she knew what she was doing. If she hadn't, she knew that they would have doubted her abilities.

Just that morning, Ikuko reminded her why she had waited. The scene was still clear in her mind.

"Luna-chan!"

Luna looked up from the TV, and looked over at Ikuko working in the kitchen. Ikuko-san continued. "Since you are going to be staying with us for a while, we need to find you a school!"

Ikuko waved the spatula in the air next to her head as she talked. She then looked back down at the omelet she was making, and deftly scoped it onto a plate. Coming into the dining room, she sat the plate in front of her blue-haired house guest.

Luna looked at the concoction hungrily, but Ikuko's next statement made her look back up at her.

"I'm going to enroll you this morning."

Luna shook her head trying to dislodge the memory. It had taken the rest of breakfast to convince her not to do it, and Luna still wasn't sure she had succeeded.

_'I'm twenty-one years old! I don't need to go to elementary school. Now college... that would be fun!'_

Looking back at her reflection, she could see why Ikuko thought she needed to be in school. Reflecting back from the mirror was what looked like a blue-haired seven year old. _'For some reason I look so much younger than my actual age. Maybe it is because I'm from Mau.'_ Half formed memories from a past life drifted into her mind.

Sighing she narrowed her eyes._'I guess that I should be glad that I don't look like I'm three.'_  
On this planet, cats aged seven years for every human year, and she had been reborn on Earth as a cat. _'But luckily, somehow, I'm still a Maun. I guess that twenty-one Maun years equals seven Earth years.'_

Dismissing the thoughts from her mind, she stood up and stretched. It was time to head home and meet Usagi. As she was leaving, her reflection caught her attention once again, _'I really hope Ikuko-san hasn't enrolled me anywhere!'_


	3. Impressions

Title: Impressions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (butterfly)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative._

Impresions

It was the first time Luna witnessed Sailor Moon's double transformation. As she stared, her Princess was born out of the chalice, the holy grail. At least that was what it looked like to her. The way she poured out the power that filled the cup. And how she curled up into the grail before bursting forth.

_'Or better yet, a metamorphosis. The Holy Grail is her cocoon. The place where she can soak in the power that she has spilled out. She even emerges with butterfly wings.'_

Even as she watched, the transparent wings faded out of sight, and Super Sailor Moon turned to face her enemy. 

_'Definitely a butterfly.'_


	4. Just a phase

Title: Just a phase  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (phase)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

Just a phase

_"It's just a phase." _

The words rattled around in Luna's head, and she couldn't shake them loose. The moment she saw the words forming on Artemis' mouth, she should have run. But she hadn't. She had even debated with him, trying to get him to see things her way, but to no avail.

_"It's just a phase."_

She shook her head again, and then lowered it to her paws as she stared into the mirror. _'If it really is just a phase, she'll grow out of it.'_

In her mind, she saw the graceful Queen she once served and her lovely, graceful princess. Next to their image she place Usagi. Then she imagined Sailor Venus. Just looking at them she knew who should be the leader of the senshi. Venus had poise, grace, and she just seemed more like a leader. Usagi was graceless, and clumsy. Luna had been certain that she would turn into a great fighter, but now she could not imagine her as a leader. Venus was the one she could see leading the senshi to protect their unfound princess. _'Unless Venus is the princess.'_ She pulled back up the images of the Princess and Venus, trying to compare them. Sighing, she shook them clear of her mind, and her eyes refocused on the mirror.

_'I used to think it was a phase, too. That she would grow out of it. But... now that I've seen Venus, I'm not sure. I really wish Artemis and Venus would join us.'_

_"It's just a phase."_

Washing her paws, Luna hoped that Usagi would hurry up and get through this phase quickly. They had work to do.


	5. No wailing, Please

Title: No wailing, please  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Cats (opera)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Version: Anime/Manga  
Rating: G

_The cats and all their friends are all from the imaginations of Takeuchi Naoko. I'm not that creative. _

No wailing, please 

Artemis ran for the door. Just before he made it out, the door closed. Not wasting anytime, he spun about looking for an open window. Not spotting one, he ran for the kitchen, hoping that he could escape the house through there. But his rushing was to no avail. Giving up on escape, he started looking for a place to hide. Finally, he dug his way underneath and all the way to the back of the couch.

_'Surely, she won't find me here. I just have to lie low.'_

He heard the patter of Minako's feet as she walked quickly through the house. The sound of the feet stopped periodically, and he could hear the swish of her hair as it brushed the floor. _'She looking under things?!'_ Closing his eyes, he hunkered down trying to make himself smaller.

After what seemed eternity, he heard Minako head for her room. Letting out a sigh of relief, he allowed himself to relax a little bit.

He then heard her turn on the cd. It was almost to much for him. He almost ran to the door and begged to be let out. He knew what was coming. He heard the player skipping tracks, then in her best operatic voice, Minako started singing with Cosette.

_'No matter how much I tell her, she won't believe me. Les Miserables is a musical! Not an opera! She can't sing Cosette's parts in that voice!'_

Burying his head deeper into his paws, he was grateful that she didn't find him. She always wanted him to sing the male parts, and she wanted him to dress the part as well.


End file.
